yumenikkifgfandomcom-20200213-history
ShamaL/guide
Incomplete effects guide for ShamaL (Version 0.03) *Click here for the complete effects guide for Version 0.02. *Click here for the complete effects guide for Version 0.01. *Click here for the complete effects guide for Version 0.00. =Effects Guide= ---- 'Penlight (ペンライト)' With "Penlight" Appearance: Modori holds a penlight. Passive Effect: None. Action: (Shift) Changes the screen's color. Location: Found in the girl's restroom of the Hall. Practical Uses: None. Enter the red door to the Hall. Go north-west and enter the girl's restroom. Interact with the penlight on the floor. 'Eyeball Balloon (めだまふうせん)' With "Eyeball Balloon" Appearance: Modori holds an eyeball balloon. Passive Effect: None. Action: (Shift) Makes eye on the balloon close. Location: Found in Glowing Flower World. Practical Uses: This effect allows Modori to teleport to the Nexus at will. Enter the blue door to the Glowing Flower World. Go north-west until reaching vines in the shape of an entrance. Enter and complete the short maze. Interact with the balloon. 'Candlestick (しょくだい)' Head becomes a "Candlestick" Appearance: Modori's head becomes a candlestick. Passive Effect: None. Action: (Shift) The candle lights on/off. Location: Found in Regal Rooms. Practical Uses: Can be used to lightened a darker areas. Enter the light burgundy door to the Regal Rooms. Go right, down, then right until reaching a door. Enter the door and interact with the candle. 'Kokeshi (こけし)' Become a "Kokeshi" Appearance: Modori dresses as a kokeshi doll. Passive Effect: None. Action: (Shift) Makes Modori`s head spin around. Location: Found in Slab World. Practical Uses: None. Enter the light blue-gray door to the Slab World. Go south-west and interact with the small red doll. 'Mini Mini(ミニミニ) ' Become a "Mini Mini" Appearance: Modori becomes a tiny version of herself. Passive Effect: Modori walks a bit slower. Action: None. Location: Found in Pastel Water World. Practical Uses: None. Enter the blue-green door to the Pastel Water World. Go south-west and between two twirled pink coral. Go north-east and interact with the floating NPC. 'Nurse (かんごし)' Become a "Nurse" Appearance: Modori dresses as a nurse. Passive Effect: None. Action: (Shift) Makes Modori pull out a clipboard and write on it. Location: Found in Red Materia World. Practical Uses: None. Enter the black door to the Red Materia World. Go west and enter the red structure. Interact with the person. 'Mine Cart (トロッコ)' Get on the "Mine Cart" Appearance: Modori rides inside a mine cart, donning a yellow helmet. Passive Effect: Modori travels at double her walking speed. Action: (Shift) Makes Modori duck into the cart. Location: Found in Tan Building World. Practical Uses: Can be used to travel through the dream world much faster, chase fast-moving NPCs, and escape from chasers more easily. Enter the brown door to the Tan Building World. Go north until you reach a cart. Interact with the cart. 'Glass Bottle (いっしょうびん)' With "Sake Bottle" Appearance: Modori holds a one litre bottle. Passive Effect: NPCs may move away from her. Action: (Shift) Causes the bottle to fizz. Location: Found in Back Alley. Practical Uses: This effect allows Modori to kill NPCs (which sometimes leave behind money). Enter the red door to the Hall. Go north, then west. Enter the double doors. Go right until reaching an alleyway. Enter the alleyway and interact with the glass bottle. 'Sunglasses (グラサン)' Apply a "Sunglasses" Appearance: Modori wears a stylish red sunglasses. Passive Effect: Brigth areas will automatically be less brigth. Action: (Shift) Makes Modori adjust the sunglasses. Location: Found in Neon World. Practical Uses: Can be used to reduce the brightness a brigth areas. Enter the flashing door to the Neon World. Find and interact with the pictured NPC. 'Carpet (じゅうたん)' Ride on a "Carpet" Appearance: Modori rides on a flying carpet. Passive Effect: Modori fly over gaps. Action: None. Location: Found in Star Road. Practical Uses: Can be used to fly over gaps. Enter the flashing door to the Neon World. Go down to the building then go right and enter the colored door. Follow the tile path south. Enter the dark grey door. Follow the path to a room with double doors. Head left and interact with the moon-shaped object. When there are more than two entrances go: right -> far right -> left -> left. Interact with the sparkling object. Interact with the flying carpet. 'Princess Hair (プリンセスヘア)' Hair becomes a "Princess Hair" Appearance: Modori's hair is tied into a bun. Passive Effect: None. Action: None. Location: Found in Sugar World. Practical Uses: None. Enter the light lilac-purple door to the Sugar World. Interact with the NPC among the rows of white and brown sugar cubes. 'Cactus (サボテン)' Become a "Cactus" Appearance: Modori turns into a cactus in the pot. Passive Effect: None. Action: (Shift) Makes the spines stick out. Location: Found in Sand Walls World. Practical Uses: None. Enter the light blue-gray door to the Slab World. Go south-west and enter the hole. Follow the stairs to the other side. Make your way to the small building and go inside. Enter the doors in this order: right -> left -> middle -> right -> middle -> left. Enter the colored door. Interact with the flashing cactus. 'Watermelon (スイカ)' Head becomes a "Watermelon" Appearance: Modori's head becomes a watermelon. Passive Effect: None. Action: (Shift) Makes the watermelon split in half. Location: Found in Сage World. Practical Uses: None. Enter the green door to the Сage World. Go north, find and interact with the rolling watermelon. 'Coin (コイン)' Head becomes a "Coin" Appearance: Modori's head becomes a coin. Passive Effect: None. Action: (Shift) Makes the coin sparkle, attracting most NPCs. Location: Found in Flooded Cargo World. Practical Uses: Can be used to move NPCs that block Modori's way. Enter the purple and grey-brown door to the Flooded Cargo World. Go south to enter the water, then north-east. Interact with the wandering coin. Category:Walkthroughs